poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoping for a Kiss/The Tournament Begins/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 7. (Cut to the elephants and the Koopa Troopas playing the fanfare again. Then we see a parade of video game character contestants walking past King Dedede and Luigi. The Hammer Bros, Goombas, and Waddle Dees are also standing guard. We cut to Meta Knight and Lucario searching for Escargoon until Meta Knight points to where he is. We now see Donkey Kong giving balloons to Tuff and his friends. Escargoon is in one of the balloons, he starts blowing the balloon to make more air. Now realizing he's full of air, Escargoon can now fly. He flies everywhere in search of Mario with Meta Knight and Lucario following. We now cut to where Peach and Daisy greeting King Dedede by curtsying. We are now back to Escargoon passing the marching contestants, including Dr. Eggman. Last in line was Koopa the Rich following the contestants as Escargoon slyly watches. The contestants pass Peach and Daisy who are watching. Koopa the Rich then walks toward Peach and Daisy) Koopa the Rich: Ah, your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it is a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. (He hands Peach a flower) Koopa the Rich: I just hope I win the kiss. Peach: Oh! (Her eyes grew wide because was surprised to see Mario's eyes on Koopa the Rich) Peach: Well, thank you, my brave, shelled archer. (Giggles) I wish you luck with all my heart. (Meanwhile, Escargoon was watching from afar) Escargoon: Hmm, I wonder. (Meta Knight appears and tries to grab Escargoon, but Escargoon quickly escapes. We cut to Bowser who holds a royal pillow with a golden arrow on it) Bowser: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin now. King Dedede: Proceed, Bowser. Bowser: The Tournament of the Golden Arrow will now begin! (The elephants and Koopa Troopas blow their horns again, which blows Escargoon away, almost out of sight. We now watch the archers as they hold their arrows back and release them. Everyone watches as the arrows fly across and hit the targets. We see some crowds of various characters cheering. Then we see Knuckles the Echidna and Wario. Wario goes first and shoots the arrow. Knuckles then spits and releases his arrow. Cut to Escargoon, who carefully passes the flying arrows. Cut to Saizo and Waluigi. Then Sceptile, who releases the arrow and buries his head in the ground. Cut to Yoshi in the crowd who cheers him on) Yoshi: Yay, Sceptile! (Cut to Dr. Eggman, who shoots the arrow at the target, trying to get a bullseye. He missed as the crowd boos. Escargoon watches from behind a tree as Koopa the Rich releases his arrow and gets a bullseye. Escargoon looks in shock. Cut to Peach cheering on Koopa the Rich. Cut to Luigi and King Dedede) King Dedede: Incredible! A perfect bullseye. Well, well. Luigi: Uh-huh. That's how you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, Triple D. (Cut back to Koopa the Rich and Dr. Eggman) Koopa the Rich: I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Princess Peach... Dr. Eggman: Now listen, slowpoke, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better than Mario. Koopa the Rich: "Mario," he says. Wowee! (Pats Eggman) I may be tip-top, all right, but I'm not just good as he is. (He releases another arrow and gets another bullseye, surprising Eggman. Meanwhile, Escargoon, knowing what's going on, sneaks behind the bushes. Cut to Luigi and King Dedede) Luigi: (Laughs) That guy's got class, ain't he, Triple D.? King Dedede: Indeed he has, Louie. Bravo! Bravo! Yes. (Cut back to Koopa the Rich and Dr. Eggman) Koopa the Rich: Well, um, by the way, I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on Mario, right? Dr. Eggman: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him in one of those phony disguises. (Escargoon sneaks behind Koopa the Rich, and looked closely) Escargoon: (Hearing what Eggman said) It's him! It's Mario! I just can't until I report this to his Majesty. (He flies as he tried to return to King Dedede, but then Meta Knight and Lucario wait as they prepare their arrow. They released the arrow, which pops the balloon and Escargoon falls out of the sky. Meta Knight catches Escargoon and shoves him in a barrel of ginger ale) Escargoon: (Angrily) How could you...?! (Meta Knight plugs the hole, trapping Escargoon inside) Escargoon: Please, I'll be drunk. (Gargles) (Cut to Bowser, who removes the arrows from the target) Bowser: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are: The Honorable Sheriff Eggman of Nottingham. (Eggman jumps out and takes a bow, but everyone boos, much to his dismay) Bowser: And this fancy (Chuckles) Koopa the Rich, all the way from Turtle Town. (Everyone cheers on Koopa the Rich who waves at Peach, who also waves back at him) King Dedede: '''My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? '''Peach: Uh... Why, yes, sire. Well, at least he amuses me. King Dedede: Well, (Chuckles) coincidentally, my dear young lady...he amuses me, too. (Laughs) (Cut to Bowser) Bowser: For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 paces. (Cut to a pair of Shy Guys playing their drums with the hippo drummers. Cut to Dr. Eggman with Orbot and Cubot) Dr. Eggman: You heard him, boys. Get going! Move it, you little rustbuckets! (Orbot and Cubot quickly go inside the target) Dr. Eggman: And remember what you're supposed to do. Orbot: Yes, Eggman. Cubot: We're on it. (Orbot and Cubot move the target back much farther. Cut to Eggman, who shoots the arrow, and Orbot and Cubot raised the target to catch the arrow easily. The crowd boos, even Peach. Cut to Eggman again) Dr. Eggman: (Chuckles) Well, I guess this shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle. (Chuckles wickedly as Koopa the Rich gets in front of him) (Koopa the Rich is about to make a shot, but Eggman tries to make him lose by giving him a little kick. The arrow Koopa shot goes up high, but luckily, he shot another arrow, and it hits the arrow to make the arrow come down. Everyone watches as the arrow lands and finally hits the target, splitting Eggman's arrow in half. Everyone cheers) Meta Knight: Hooray! He did it! (Peach and Daisy hug each other) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon